1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automated composter suitable for small scale use such as for single household domestic use.
2. Acknowledgement of Prior Art
While many automated composters for large scale use are known and are practicable, the smaller the composter the more difficult it is to obtain efficient operation. No automated composter small enough for domestic use is known. Current thinking concerning environmental considerations lead to the desirability of composting not only on a large scale but at every level of garbage disposal. On a very small scale such composting has been difficult. Composting containers are available but it has been necessary to hand mix the garbage. Moreover, simple non-aerated composting containers do not effectively compost fish, meat and some other garbage.
The only form of automatic composting on a small scale is very specialized. Automated composting toilets are available for circumstances where flush toilets are unsuitable. Composting toilets are not suitable for general purpose use. The input to such composters is especially suitable for easy composting. Usually such toilets include a composting drum which is either turned by hand periodically or turned by an electric motor periodically. There is usually no forced air circulation in composting toilets although there is provision for passive air circulation and, since these devices are usually located inside a dwelling, an external vent for noxious gases is provided.
The inventor, in the present case, has addressed the problems of providing a composting unit small enough for domestic use which will require no manual turning of the compost, which is efficient enough to compost animal based biodegradable garbage, and from which the vent emits non-noxious gas.